Universal Destruction 2
by star810
Summary: Many years after a large rip in the Time/Space Dimensional Plane known as thee first Universal Destruction incident, Frindar's ambition rises yet agan, and no one can stip him, or can they?
1. Chapter 0 Promo

_"Fate is decided by the winner..."_

Over four hundred years ago...maybe even longer still, a world trapped in conflict became the center for something tremendously powerful. Evil and Good pitted against each other in one family. Schemes of treachery and debauchery filled the air of this planet, and the resulting smoke was too difficult for even a superhuman to find his way through. No guide could be given to settle the conflict, and no savior would come to restore peace. Everything was left up to the two armies that fought or what seemed like forever. One small division, seemingly unnoticeable to anyone but themselves became a quick center for attention. Frindar Yan and his twin brother Kyle, Fletcher Von Haven, Victoria Raven, Telia Daventrough...These people, just soldiers to whatever cause they may be fighting for, became a center of attention. Especially near the end of the war, when a conflict between Frindar and Kyle, so large the planet could of been engulfed completely in flames, emerged and ended in a split-nanosecond.

The result of this, ended in the brothers exiling each other, and leaving the planet behind. Frindar took an unfortunate turn, and became evil. Kyle existed peacefully on Earth for most of his life. Soon, news reached Kyle of a explosion of an entire planet millions of light-years away...supposedly caused by Frindar. Kyle took no regard of this, because it was believed Frindar perished in the explosion as well. But everyone was wrong.

Soon, people from many universes disappeared, and it happened at such a rapid pace, Kyle was forced to check it out. Infiltrating the compound, which turned out to be holding these main characters in a large cryosleep as someone in the shadows prepared for a tournament to end all tournaments, Kyle met the harbinger of destruction. His own brother. Not giving away his position, he stayed, but Frindar sensed something off about him, and kept his eye on the newcomer.

10 years after the infiltration, these characters woke up from their sleep and learned about their position and what they would be doing. "You will compete in a tournament for your lives, those who don't make it, will be forever dead.." The entire purpose, it seemed, was to eliminate key roles that posed a threat to Frindar, so it would be easier to take the universes he had targeted. Kyle knew he had to put and end to his brother, but he would find the task to be harder than it seemed.

It turned out, as the Tournament went on, that Frindar knew Kyle had came there before it all began, and allowed it, because he was one of the keys in the tournament. He had also taken Kyle's lover into the mess, which enraged him. Before Kyle could engage his brother though, one round took place, between a sociopathic killer and his lover, who died. Frindar saw this as an act of revenge. Kyle had done the same to him, the spark of their conflict on their home world. Kyle though, saw it as no more than another evil deed from his brother. Engaged, they became, in their own round of the tournament, and they both fought till the arena was all but destroyed. Kyle then played his trump card, and sealed Frindar till 300 years after Kyle's own death. It was till then, Frindar would be allowed back. Frindar tried to plead with his brother, but the process had already begun, and in an instant, Frindar vanished...but not forever.

**UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION 2**_**!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Return

_300 years later..._

The Realm of Nothingness. The realm devoid of much besides gently swaying grass, a cloudless sky and your imagination. Usually undisturbed, the greatest mind could shape the realm into his or her own imagination. Easy. Though today would be different from it's bland, boring, usual cycle in this realm, as for today, something would disturb it's peace. A portal, blue and shining suddenly appeared, and one could only guess as to what would come through it as a flash of white light marked the entrance of a male. Wearing an off-realm prison outfit, and metal boots which seemed to of served some other purpose before now. The male, blond, and young stepped forth, to reveal the menacing figure of Frindar Yan. Spike hair, ponytail, and that one eye. He grinned, and the grin could only of been interpreted as a final conclusion to previous contemplations. He clenched his fists until they were white, and uttered simply, "Finally...I'm finally back." As he said that, something formed behind him...

Elsewhere, in another world, Earth, two children played their games. One, Anna Onan, the descendant of Kyle Yan/Onan, played around with the feelings of her male friend, Harry Ponto, who was either amused or embarrassed for his life. It was hard to tell. And, just as Anna was about to say something pivotal to their friendship, a drone appeared. Not just any humanoid drone, one of Frindar's cross-world drones, the ones that captured the keys. He shouted in their faces, "Time to go kids!", as a cross world portal engulfed their frames and disappeared, their shouts or help muffled.

Back at the realm of nothingness, which had coincidentally become Frindar's new base of operation, the realm was not so empty anymore. A giant white, crystal castle stood in the middle, which seemed to connect to a colosseum. Frindar sat in a throne, in the throne room of this pure castle, and looked over his shoulder as a drone approached him. "My lord!" The drone said, "Everyone has been captured." Frindar looked ahead, and quickly dismissed him with a "Good, leave me." The drone left quickly, sensing malice in his "lord's" voice. A figure was now focused on, female, concealed by shadows. "That didn't take long..." She muttered. Frindar stood up, and crossed his arms behind his back as he stood at a window, and looked down at the arena where contestants would soon battle to the death. "I'm anxious to see him again." He said, to which the female responded, "If he's still alive." Frindar chuckled, and remembered bits of his past with the man who ruined his life, and then snapped back into reality with an "If indeed."

In one of the main chambers, the contestants rubbed their heads, and observed their surroundings. Some with the utmost composure, others in frantic panic. Uchiha Madara stood, and began, "This place..." another continued his sentence. Spickt, "it seems..." And one more, Uzumaki Hana, daughter of the 6th lord hokage, "Familiar..."

Uchiha Shinjii woke up, rubbed his head, and kept his calm, all whilst activating his sharingan to observe this new place. "Where am I?" he asked himself. A lumbering figure, a security guard it seemed, answered Shinjii's out-placed question. "I wish I knew chief." _As if the answer was any help at all_, Shinjii rolled his eyes as he thought, turning towards the figure just as another, shrill voice of a woman called out to the man. "Bardo! Stop the chatting and help me!" She ordered, and the man did as told. Minutes later, explosives were set up by a wall. "Stand back!" Was heard, and then a large explosion. The wall, relatively unaffected, stood strong, and the Shinjii reprimanded the woman with "Oi! This isn't the time to play with explosives!" She momentarily disregarded him, but soon answered with a "Yea yea."

Soon, the intercom came on, with Frindar's voice echoing throughout the hallways. "Have we finally settled in? Yes? No? Good..." A white haired man interrupted with the question that everyone was probably wanting to ask. "Why are we here?" And Frindar answered smugly, "To die..." A masked man "hmph'd" at this answer, but someone else asked, as if he knew what they were going to be doing, "What are the rules?" "None...I will now announce the first match...Uchiha Shinjii, and Rogastan" Immediately alert, Shinjii looked at the man who uttered, "Not a challenge?", as if he was unsure of his ultimate fate.

Back in the throne room, the dark woman started the next conversation between her and Frindar. "I'm betting on the Uchiha." Frindar closed his eyes and retorted, "Don't count your blessing before they occur. Rogastan is full of surprises."

Down on the arena field, Frindar began the match by announcing the rules again. "Rules are simple, fight until one of you die. Begin!" Shinjii was prepared, and moved to the side immediately, throwing off his Hokage cloak. He knew that it was him or the masked man in front of him, and wasn't going to fall for anything. It was all out war now. He almost disappeared and came behind his opponent, foricing his elbow into the back of his head with Leaf Boulder Buster. A taijustu move by Might Guy. Rogastan flew back, and knew he couldn't recover, even though he tried in vain too. He blasted into the wall, but came back with a hyperbeam, which obliterated Shinjii's Hokage cloak. The fighting was moving so fast, the piece of clothing had yet to hit the ground. Shinjii, off guard, almost failed to dodge it, if he hadn't of, it would of been the end of the fight.

Behind the cover of the smoke, Rogastan commented, "He's good" on his opponent's prowess, and ran away from the smoke towards his opponent. Shinjii question the intelligence of his opponent taking the offensive in this situation. Frindar turned towards his friend in the darkness, asking, "Perhaps you were wrong." She didn't acknowledged him, until Shinjii's visible eye began to bleed. As he opened it, if by fate, they both said at the same time, "Let's not rush this."


	3. Chapter 2 The Sacred Power of an Uchiha

_The Sacred Power of an Uchiha_

Unwavering Shinobi determination. Uchiha Shinjii, The most powerful shinobi, hokage ever!

Rogastan did not care about the Uchiha's little remark, but what he did care about, and what shocked him, was the changing of his eye. Shinjii moved back, his three pronged swastika shaped Mangekyo Sharingan allowed him to see his opponents upcoming attacks three times faster than his fully formed regular sharingan. Rogastan noticd this, but wasn't fast enough for Shinjii's counter punch. Rogastan felt the full blow of it, and it cracked his mask too. Rogostan smirked under his cracked mask, and thrust his arm out, throwing energy formed needles at Shinjii, who promptly dodged. When he looked back, he was gone. _Where!_ Then he felt it, the heel of Rogastan's foot slammed into the back of Shinjii's head, and he roughly hit the ground.

Looking on from the stands, Kamino silently goaded his brother on.

**"You can't when, even with that eye."** Shinjii became alert, and remembered how he got these eyes.

_4 years ago...A woman on the ground, hand bleeding, looked up at Shinjii. __**"Why Shinjii? D-don't you love me?" She asked desperately, "Yes, and that is why I must kill you.I'm sorry Yusaya...Shinjii then struck her down. Tears tore down his face, and then they began to fill with blood, and as he opened them his Mangekyo Sharingan was born!**_

**"No..."** Shinjii said, struggling and standing up. **"These eyes will guide me!"** Blood fell from his eye, and Shinjii focused on Rogastan's arm. _AMETERASU!_ Rogastan glanced at his arm, the spark of the black flames started, and then immediately grew to envelop his arm. _Enton! Third Degree!_ Suddenly, the black flames turned into condensed spikes that pierced his arm. **"Nrg! This...doesn't hurt that much. You will feel more pain soon."** His eye then shifted under the mask, and his power level changed. **"Very soon..."** Shinjii became frightened then, but he had a back up. Twitching his index finger once, Rogastan stopped completely, and then fell to his knees screaming bloody murder.

Frindar leaned forward, angry. **"What!"**

Kamino also leaned forward. _He was no match for an Uchiha._

Shinjii stepped forward, and his Mangekyo Sharingan turned back into his regular Sharingan, he had used a lot of chakra. **"You lose."** Rogastan looked down for a minute, then spoke. **No..."** **"Die."** Rogastan began to stand **"I...will not..DIEEEE!"** Thrusting his hand out, he let go a chdiroi Sharp Spear, and Shinjii, not expecting it, got hit in the arm. Jumping back, he was surprised to see one of his moves being used by his opponent, who wasn't a ninja. **"You're not the only one with a special eye."** Rogastan sneered**."N-no way!"** Shinjii said, looking at him. **"Now I can copy all of your moves without having to of seen them."** To demonstrate, Rogastan prepped a Chidori, and then let it go.

_It seems he does have some tricks._ The woman thought.

Shinjii closed his eyes and started tappping into an unknown power. When he reopened his eyes they were slitted. **"Just try and keep up!"** He yelled, and ran for Rogastan, and he pulled up the ground when he did. Jumping, he scratched across Rogastan's mask, then punched him, and then dropkicked him. To escape from the onslaught, rogastan jumped back. He was astonished with this sudden change, and Shinjii ran at him again. Seeing an opportunity, Rogastan threw out another Chidori Sharp Spear, now piercing Shinjii in the chest, if not the heart, though thanks to his jinchuriki, it wouldn't kill him, and now his jinchuriki began to awaken himself. Shinjii growled, and suddenly his chakra burst out, his hair turned white, his eyes turned black, and his chakra began to overtake him. A mixture of blood and chakra began to form, and since Rogastan had been blown back, he wasn't caught in the mushroom cloud that came next, but a stray boulder came flying out, and his mask fell off. For a minute, all was quiet, and then Rogastan, whose face was old and weary, looked with a dead glared at Shinjii. **"You've just made ONE HELL OF A MISTAKE!"**

END


End file.
